


Darlin', I'd Take You Over the World

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Talon Hanzo Shimada, Talon Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: This is going to be a collection of Talon McHanzo oneshots. Enjoy.





	1. Darlin', I'd Take You Over the World

**Author's Note:**

> Someone needs to stop me, this is the second AU I've written about even though I have other things to do. But then again, I had to because I'm a sucker for the 'good guys turning bad' thing... Even though these two weren't that good to begin with in this universe.
> 
> I own nothing.

A shot rang out, filling the chilling silence of the night air. The street was vacant, save for the two men, one holding a smoking gun while the other was choking on his own blood. He squirmed on the ground, clawed at his chest, but it proved useless and within seconds, the man was dead. The other, who waited a few seconds to make sure his target wouldn't get up again, spun his gun a couple times for effect before putting the weapon back in its holster. The cigar between McCree's teeth burned as he took a drag, air escaping his mouth the same way it did the barrel of his gun just seconds ago. He watched as the smoke rose towards the night sky, a purple blackness with far too many lights in his opinion.

 

_Too much like this damned hellhole of a planet._

 

If he could, the gunslinger would kill off every person in the world, clean it of all the wretches and scum that thought nothing of what their actions did. Hell, he'd even happily kill his boss who acted like a privileged jerk at the top of the food chain. Just because he used to have a high standing in the world, he acts like he's owed something because that same world took it all away in a fiery explosion that sparked chaos. Not that McCree doesn't think the same rule applies to him, he just knows where he stands in everything and what he can readily take. That's why if he's ever given the chance, the man will wipe out the entirety of the human race.

 

_Well, almost all of them._

 

The smile that graces his face is the result of soft taps behind him and the strong aroma of cherries that overtakes the stench of blood. Both make the gunslinger's heart soar up with his cigar smoke, and he takes a deep breath that he holds far longer than he should just to remember the smell of the one person he would allow life if given the option to take it. The man that has joined him on the street stops at his side, staring at his handiwork with a disinterested look hidden by a red demon mask. It's far too messy for his liking, and the new visitor to the street has no qualms about voicing his annoyance at the sloppy job.

 

“Must you make such a mess? It leaves more to clean up after the job is done.” McCree shrugs in reply, taking one long drag of his cigar so he can let it sit in his lungs for a moment. He lets it out slowly, knowing that he's also irritating the other man as he does so, and after all the smoke has left his mouth, he licks his lips once before speaking.

 

“Don't know why yer complainin’ sweetheart. Yer not the one who does the cleanup after we take down a target. ‘Sides, I'm not the one who makes the grunts pull arrows outta the dead guys’ skulls even though ya also use a sword.” The huff McCree gets in response makes him smile wider, and wanting to tease the other man a little more, he leans in close as he hooks a finger under Hanzo's chin so he can turn the other's head towards him.

 

“And correct me if I'm wrong, but who was the one that killed an entire room of powerful gang leaders after one of them called ya dishonorable trash? From what I remember, that was supposed ta be an infiltration mission, kill if necessary.” Hanzo scoffs before he swats away the offending hand, grabbing his mask so he can remove it and give McCree the full force of his scowl.

 

“Killing them _was_ necessary. Anyone who dares to question or insult my honor deserves a painful death. Something you would do well to remember, American.” The gunslinger chuckles at the cold tone, hand reaching up to scratch lightly at his prim and proper beard, trimmed up to his jawline and neatly combed, much like Hanzo's.

 

“Don't ya worry yer beautiful head, sugar. I know better than ta try and tango with that rattlesnake. Though, if I'm bein’ honest, dyin’ by yer hand wouldn't be so bad.”  McCree's prosthetic goes to rest on the other man's shoulders, arm pulling him just a little closer so they're almost standing hip to hip as he removes the cigar from his lips. The smile still on his face widens when the other man goes willingly, showing no resistance despite his ever present frown. Instead, Hanzo tries to act more annoyed by rolling his eyes and speaking in a clipped tone.

 

“Your constant flirting attempts are revolting and disgust me.” Another chuckle in reply, and the cold metal gripping against his barren shoulder tightens a little as breath that reeks of tobacco and wine ghosts over his face.

 

“That ain't what ya were sayin’ two nights ago in my bed, sweetheart. In fact, didn't ya say we were gonna have some fun tonight after this here mission?” Hanzo narrows his eyes at McCree who grins lasciviously, and with a sneer on his lips, the man pulls the other closer my grabbing ahold of the top of his chestplate. Their lips end up mere centimeters apart, but still don't touch despite how much the gunslinger wants that to change.

 

“I know what I said, and I always keep my word. You will get what you want tonight, your quarters, after you clean yourself. Am I clear?” McCree raises a single eyebrow to go with his grin, and dropping his still smoking cigar onto the dead body in front of them, his now free flesh hand goes to wrap around Hanzo's waist. He's pulled even closer to the gunslinger, going willingly and with no resistance once more, even as he continues to scowl. McCree tilts his head just a little so their noses are no longer a hindrance, and he snakes his prosthetic up from the other man's shoulder to the back of his neck.

 

“Crystal clear, darlin’.” And then they kiss, harsh and almost biting, knowing that they should be reporting back to the boss instead of making out in an abandoned part of the city in front of a still fresh dead body. Neither could care less though, and figuring their boss deserves the bit of stress they're going to give him for not reporting back right away, they continue kissing under the stars like the world around them doesn't exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if you can guess who their boss is.


	2. The Worst Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever write more than 1000+ words for these oneshots? Probably not.

Being the head of a yakuza clan and one of the main assassins for an organization that worked from the shadows, Hanzo Shimada barely has any time for himself anymore. Between the two, night was basically his only reprieve that still demanded he work before he slept. Very rarely was he able to catch his breath and just take a moment to think, but even those few moments weren't spent in silence. The American that decided to push his way into the older man's life took every chance he could to insert his presence and remind Hanzo that on top of his responsibilities was a man whose attitude was as brash and loud as his clothes. The assassin thought of killing him many times simply because of how McCree liked to act when the older man was around (with sexualized jokes and absolutely no respect, unlike the Shimada clan subordinates), but he refrained from doing so because of the entertainment the gunslinger provided.

 

It was proven early on that the younger man had a wit as quick as his gun with a tolerance that was far more manageable than Hanzo's own. He could take an insult, throw it back with more force after only a few seconds, and would be able to do so for as long as his opponent was willing. That was probably why McCree always wanted to play games with the older man and rile him up because while Hanzo would sooner solve a situation using his sword or training, the gunslinger would be able to hold his interest long enough that he always wanted to see how their interactions ended (a soon to be favorite pastime of McCree's). The same was true for today, a cool, Spring night in Hanamura being what greets Hanzo, and brings with it the loud American.

 

It was a major surprise to say the least, considering the other man was supposed to currently be on a mission in Italy, so the older man didn't expect McCree to show up on his doorstep. He was doing work when news had arrived, a servant coming to his bedroom and informing him of the visitor. Hanzo wasn't pleased, to say the least, and after he excused the servant, the younger man waltzed in without a care or thought for what the assassin was working on.

 

“Hey there sweet cheeks. Just thought I'd drop by and say hello.” The words are enough to increase the tension Hanzo is already feeling, and with a long sigh, the older man stands. He's prepared to either greet or get rid of McCree depending on how this interaction will play out, so he has no problem getting straight to the point.

 

“Why are you here, McCree? Didn't you have a mission to take care of somewhere else, _far away_ from here?” The gunslinger only smiles in reply, and with no regard for organization or privacy, he starts sifting through the papers piled on the table in front of him. Hanzo feels his eyebrow twitch in annoyance and begins debating the consequences he'd face if the older man cut off McCree's remaining hand.

 

“Like I said, just thought I'd drop by and say hello. Does a man need a reason ta come see his darlin’?” The assassin sneers at the word, and with reflexes faster than the other man usually handles on a regular basis, he snatches the offending hand away from his paperwork and holds in a firm grip in front of McCree who is still smiling.

 

“I am not your darling. Therefore, I would appreciate you not touching _anything_ while you are here.” The smirk still doesn't fade despite the grip on his wrist, and just to show how he feels about the threat, the younger man leans closer so their faces are centimeters apart.

 

“Well, can't guarantee that last part seein’ as there's _somethin’_ I'd really like ta touch right now.” The scowl on Hanzo's face deepens, and he promptly lets go of McCree so he can focus on correcting the papers the other man messed with. Despite the warning he was given, the gunslinger starts walking around the room (one he has been in multiple times now) and picks up various small trinkets just to mess with the older man whose blood is beginning to boil. Wanting McCree to leave as soon as possible, Hanzo again tries to find out why the younger man has decided to barge into his home.

 

“I will ask one more time, why are you here?” McCree looks over a small jade dragon the assassin had sitting on a shelf, and after turning it over a few times, he puts it back where it was before he looks at Hanzo.

 

“Finished my mission early and, given how much time I had left, I figured I'd come see my favorite crime lord. ‘Sides, it'll give the boss something ta fret over if I'm a little late… again.” The older man sighs as McCree walks closer, but he doesn't go to touch Hanzo this time, just listens as the assassin starts his usual spiel.

 

“Honestly, you have no common sense and blatantly disregard the work other people have to deal with. I don't know why I bother with you at all when it's clear you never listen to anything others have to say to you, and just do what you please. I have told you time and again that despite what you think, I have actual work to take care of, and do not care for-” His words are cut off with a bruising kiss to his lips, one that he quickly returns because of the challenge that comes with it. Both men fight against the other, trying to dominate the kiss that has tongues and teeth being added into the mix as well. When it becomes apparent that neither are going to win against the other anytime soon, they pull apart far enough to notice the flush of each other's faces. McCree pulls Hanzo closer to him using his yukata as leverage, and licking his lips of the saliva that has gathered there (the older man's eyes shamelessly following the movement), he begins talking in a low voice that sends shivers up Hanzo's spine even though he tries extremely hard to suppress it.

 

“As much as I love it when ya get all hot and bothered, what say we forego the talk and skip straight ta the fun part?” To make the older man follow along with his idea, the gunslinger takes one of his hands and brings it down to his crotch. Hanzo can already feel the mass hidden behind the cloth of his jeans starting to harden, and even though he still has work to take care of, the challenge that was issued earlier is still taking place. Unless there is a clear winner, the older man won't let up, and he shows it by gripping McCree through his pants (getting a low groan in response) while a smirk twitching at the corners of his lips threatens to break his blank mask.

 

“You are the most uncouth and barbaric man I ever met.” Hanzo's other hand is then tightly gripping the younger man's hair, knocking his hat off in the process (not that the other man is complaining in the slightest) so he can bring him closer.

 

“Now get on the bed or spend the night with your hand as your partner.” McCree chuckles as he abides to the assassin's wishes, not fighting against Hanzo and letting him push the younger man onto the bed behind him. Both know it's going to be a long night, and even though this will mean less sleep for the older man, he'll gladly welcome the distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, this AU is nothing but two guys who need to calm down their libido.
> 
> Also, if anyone has any prompts they want to give me for this then please send them to me using my [Tumblr askbox](http://scarlet-snake.tumblr.com/ask). Specifics are appreciated.


	3. Old Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one actually gives a bit of insight as to what happened to McCree and Jack with, surprisingly, a lot less sexual banter than I expected.
> 
> What happened with Hanzo might be next.

The air was cold, chilling them to the bone even though winter was months away. McCree blew the smoke from his cigar the same way he would if it was cold enough to see one's breath, the action making Hanzo who stood on one of the rooftops roll his eyes in annoyance. He wasn't sure how the stupid American managed to make it as far as thirty-seven with his kind of attitude, and he was never sure whether to accept the feat as fortitude or stubbornness (even went so far as to compare McCree to a cockroach one time, something that the younger man graciously took as a compliment even though it hadn't meant to be one). Hanzo was also starting to wonder why they were put on this assignment together, both given the job of breaking into a warehouse that contained tech Talon would gladly use. Both were put on the mission to make sure the new Overwatch didn't try and play hero while Jack infiltrated the building with a handful of men, and the older man was wondering if McCree would ever take their job seriously. It didn't look like that was going to be happening anytime soon, but Hanzo didn't really have the time or strength to care right now if the gunslinger stopped being an idiot and got serious. The air was far too cold for his liking, so his mind was focused on other things rather than being annoyed at McCree (since that was a daily occurrence, and is bound to happen in the near future).

 

One thing Hanzo can say about the other man though, is that his skills with a gun make up for his attitude.

 

As they thought, Overwatch decided they wanted to keep Talon from having the tech, and they showed up the moment Jack radioed in to tell the other two men they were about to leave. The archer growled in irritation, and once he aimed the arrow he already had nocked, he let it cut through the air and towards a boy he had never seen before. It was most likely a new recruit for their band of misfits, definitely not someone Hanzo was familiar with, but he gives the boy credit when he manages to narrowly avoid the arrow with the speed from his skates. The older man doesn't give him time to recover, already releasing another one while McCree does his own thing on the ground below.

 

The crack of his revolver is loud compared to the silence they were previously dealing with, and it fires a total of six times before the sound stops. The gunslinger growls when he realizes all six shots were wasted, bullets embedded into the ground behind the man he was aiming at. McCree thinks it's rather unfair, seeing the thing his former boss has become compared to what he was, and he's unable to stop the fleeting thought that his former boss has basically become immortal.

 

The younger man also thinks it's twisted, the fact that Reyes decided to go to the new Overwatch rather than Talon because he doesn't seem like someone who belongs there. He's literally a walking dead man, a manipulator of smoke who can eat souls, and he's working with the peacekeepers who turned him into what he has become. It's absurd, and McCree doesn't feel like holding his tongue about it (not that he ever has).

 

“Yer playin’ for the wrong side, cabrón, and ya know it.” Reyes (or maybe he should say Reaper) growls at him before shooting a continuous stream of bullets at the other man. It proves useless when McCree finds cover behind a large stack of crates (the same ones some poor guy working the night shift was moving before Talon showed up), and the wood catches the spray of bullets for the gunslinger. Once the shooting stops, Reaper tosses his guns before going for more, finally deciding to tell McCree how he feels on the matter.

 

“That's where you're wrong, brat. If anyone's on the wrong side, it's you and that idiot Jack.” The younger man just scoffs before rolling out from behind his cover to get a clear shot at his former boss.

 

“I ain't too sure ‘bout that. See, Talon helped me realize that the world's covered in nuthin’ but filth.” McCree fires his gun while speaking, three of the six shots hitting their target who groans in pain. However, he doesn't go down, and the gunslinger barely has time to dodge a shotgun blast before he reloads and fires again. Reaper manages to avoid the bullets by turning into smoke, flying quickly out of the way and towards a building for cover as he voices his thoughts on the matter.

 

“Manipulated you is what you mean! You really believe everyone deserves to die? That those who _helped you_ deserve to die?” McCree tilts his head while shrugging, aware that the older man currently can't see the action, but he does it anyway before firing towards the wall of the building Reaper is using for cover.

 

“They've done unforgivable things just like everyone else, so I think that automatically means they outta be killed.” The cold words fill the wraith’s chest with painful guilt because he knows that the boy he saved all those years ago would have never said such a thing about the people he once called his friends. Reaper knows it's his fault that both McCree and Jack ended up the way they did because he was unable to save either one of them. The gunslinger, who had been captured by Talon a year before the explosion at Zurich, and his former partner, who was constantly being pressured by the higher ups before they betrayed him. Had he done something sooner, Reaper thinks he would have been able to prevent this outcome from happening, the one where he has to fight both his former friend and student who are just being used. Unfortunately, he knows that nothing he says will get through to either of them, so the older man decides to let his guns do the talking.

 

He turns into smoke again, but instead of moving further away from the fight, Reaper moves as fast as he can in order to get behind McCree. The gunslinger appears to have predicted the move since he quickly turns around to face his former boss, gun cocked and aimed. Unfortunately, Reaper appears to have come up with a solution for being unable to take McCree by surprise because he doesn't solidify everything, just his hands still holding his shotguns. The younger man realizes that he won't be able to win with only his revolver going against gun wielding smoke, so he tries to dodge out of the way before any of the bullets can be fired. The move is smart, but not entirely useful as one of the shotguns takes a bite out of the back of McCree's right leg. The gunslinger goes down, now kneeling on the ground and gritting his teeth against the pain now blossoming in his calf muscles. He's basically just become somewhat crippled because of the blast, and that leaves McCree with two options left: either he continues to move with a gimp leg or he tries holding his position from where he is on the ground. Giving up the fight isn't an option, and that's apparently something Reaper doesn't understand.

 

“Give up, brat. You've lost this fight.” What the old Blackwatch commander expects is maybe a snide comment or annoyed growl in response. What he receives instead is a calm grin that gives off the impression that McCree is the one in control of the fight. It's very unsettling, especially with the younger man's next words.

 

“Ya sure ‘bout that, _jefe_?” The familiar word kind of sounds like a warning, and it turns out to be just that the moment helix rockets start trying to blow up all of the Overwatch members. Reaper turns long enough to see one heading his way (McCree already moving to find cover so he doesn't get hit), and he narrowly avoids getting blasted to pieces. He looks up in time to see more Talon agents flood into the battle, and Reaper knows it's just a matter of time before they lose the fight. There are too many enemies to deal with, not to mention a few of his teammates are already wounded (courtesy of that Yakuza brat running all over the rooftops, Hanzo, if he remembers correctly), so there's likely no chance of Overwatch succeeding for now. Reaper proves to be right when Winston issues a tactical retreat over the communicators even though they haven't procured the tech Talon stole. The former commander growls in frustration, and with one last withering look over at McCree (who's wearing a mocking grin despite his injury), Reaper joins his teammates on the carrier so they can leave. The Talon agents continue to shoot at the plane until it's out of sight, and Hanzo chooses that moment to go check on McCree. When he sees the state the gunslinger is in, the older man just shakes his head in disappointment.

 

“That was a poor performance, even for you.” McCree just chuckles despite the pain, and he tries to give a winning smile that doesn't quite show through.

 

“I'm alive, ain't I? More than I can say for those idiots we lost. ‘Sides, I had ta tangle with a guy that can become smoke and pull guns outta his ass. I deserve a little praise.” Hanzo rolls his eyes while motioning for one of the grunts to come take care of McCree's injury.

 

“As you said, you did not die, which I find highly unfortunate. Consider that your praise.” The gunslinger playfully scoffs before hissing through his teeth at the pressure the grunt is putting on his wound. Out of reaction, McCree draws his gun and aims it at the man in front of him.

 

“Do that again, and I'll make yer wounds turn out far worse than mine.” The grunt apologizes over and over before continuing his attempt to dress the wound, this time with much more caution. McCree once again scoffs a little before his attention is back on Hanzo, and he gives the assassin a smile.

 

“But as I was sayin’, babe, I deserve somethin’. How ‘bout dinner then a stop by my place? I got a few new… _toys_ I wanna try out.” The implication behind the words makes Hanzo sneer in disgust (not to mention being called _babe_ is just revolting), but he can't help the curiosity he feels at finding out about McCree's new investment. Narrowing his eyes, Hanzo gives a tiny hint of a grin that makes the gunslinger's own widen in glee.

 

“Then with that wound, you better hope you can keep up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! They're both kinky weirdos who may or may not get to use those *cough* toys *cough* in another oneshot.


	4. No Regrets for A Downed Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I never planned to get so emotionally deep into this AU, but look where we are. Now we've got Hanzo's story and it is far more symbolic than I thought it'd be.

The sword gleams when he looks at it, the chip in the blade making Hanzo narrow his eyes in annoyance. The metal had been perfect, sharp and polished before it met rival steel in angry battle. The brother sword had not fared so well by the end of the fight as it had shattered into pieces after a well placed strike to a crack that was already marring the blade. Hanzo still remembers the sting of the small cuts he received from the tiny metal pieces, a pain that he ignored in favor of delivering the final strike.

 

The same one that made the cut in the banner no one ever bothered to take down no matter how rotten the blood soaked into the fabric smelled. A  _ testimony to his victory  _ as one of the elders had put it. Hanzo didn't want a trophy, but he hadn't bothered speaking against that particular elder since the rest appeared to take to the idea. Another reason his sword had been put on display instead of fixed, leaving him with a duplicate that never quite felt the same as the first no matter how much Hanzo trained with it. However, that doesn't mean he'll let the blade rust and go dull no matter how wrong it feels to hold the sword, and it makes the man remember that he needs to sharpen the blade before he goes to sleep for the night.

 

Unfortunately, time doesn't appear to be in Hanzo's favor since once again, he gets an unpleasant surprise visit from the infernal gunslinger. It's the third time that week that McCree decides to drop by without informing Hanzo who is seriously contemplating (not for the first time) separating the younger man's head from his body. However, he doesn't make this idea known as he instead glares at McCree who saunters into the room with a distraught servant following behind him. She's trying very hard to get him to leave and not disturb the Shimada master, but the gunslinger doesn't listen to her as he just continues walking towards Hanzo who has not moved an inch. Finally, once it becomes clear McCree has no intention of leaving, the older man holds up a hand that promptly makes the servant stop her attempts at getting the guest to leave.

 

_ “You are wasting your breath on him. Leave us.”  _ She does as she's told, bowing low to Hanzo before she quickly leaves the room. McCree spares a glance at her retreating form before he turns back to the other man with a grin.

 

“Gettin’ rid of her so soon? I thought ya liked a bit of exhibitionism.” The assassin rolls his eyes as he turns back to look at the sword on the pedestal, not bothering to dignify that remark with a response. The gunslinger doesn't seem to mind the lack of words since he takes the chance to come up behind Hanzo and tightly grip his hips. He ruts his pelvis into the older man's ass who growls in annoyance at the blatant disrespect McCree is showing to both him and the room they currently stand in.

 

“You will cease your disgusting actions right this minute or I will have you relive the fate of the person whose blood stains that banner.” The threat does make the gunslinger stop moving his hips, but he doesn't move away. Instead, McCree leans forward enough so Hanzo can see his curious gaze.

 

“Someone died in here?” Wordlessly, the assassin gestures to the chipped sword and bloodied banner, wondering how it was not obvious to the other. The younger man glances over the two items before his gaze returns to silently questioning Hanzo.

 

“Who?” The word makes the Shimada master scoff as he wonders how McCree has the audacity to think he will get an answer.

 

“And why should I tell you who it was? You have no business knowing what happened.” The comment appears to be the wrong thing to say since the gunslinger takes it as a challenge. Wanting to hear the story and hoping he can coax it out of Hanzo, he begins trailing harsh kisses along the pale neck before him, ones that are far too loud and sloppy. The noises make the older man scrunch his nose in disgust and he tries to push McCree's head away from his person.

 

“Cease that this instant.” All he gets in reply are some chuckles that tell Hanzo the younger man is enjoying making him upset, and the assassin wonders briefly how quickly he can kill McCree before the man has a chance to draw his gun.

 

“Tell me and I'll stop.” Hanzo knows it's a lie, has been in this position before a few times where he naively thought the gunslinger would keep his word. He had been wrong and the older man's shame had been present the mornings after when he awoke in bed with McCree next to him. Now, instead of making the same mistake, Hanzo settles for something he can do to make the other stop his actions: threatening.

 

“Remove yourself from my person this instant before I take that sword and separate your head from your body.” For most, the threat would work and the offending person would have moved away. McCree, on the other hand, just chuckles as he begins moving his hands up and down Hanzo's clothed torso.

 

“Try ta be believable when ya threaten someone, sweetheart.” The older man can feel his eyebrow tick in annoyance and he goes to get into range to grab the sword. However, the gunslinger pulls him back after the first step and traps Hanzo by wrapping his arms around the Shimada master's upper body.

 

“What's the rush? Ya still ain't told me who died.” Hanzo growls, the dragons in his arm slithering under his skin as they react to his rage. He wants to let them out, to watch as they tear apart the insufferable man who won't leave him alone, but the older man unfortunately doesn't currently have a weapon on him that the dragons can channel through. Hanzo should considering his long list of enemies who constantly send their own assassins after him, but he's become lax since they're usually taken care of by his guards before they can get anywhere close to him.

 

That's how the man find a himself still in the arms of McCree who will not leave his neck alone and is also now pressing his hard dick against Hanzo's ass. Really, the assassin could just fight his way out of the hold considering he has the strength to do so, but the gunslinger has proven to be a skilled and annoying opponent who isn't above using dirty tricks to win a fight. In the end, Hanzo relies on his last line of defence: bargaining.

 

“Let go this instant and I will tell you. Is that satisfactory?” The kisses stop as McCree contemplates the idea, and finally, he pulls away from the older man who wants nothing more than to lunge for the sword and kill the other with it. Instead, he correct his clothes that were messed up by McCree's roaming hands before he glares back at the grinning gunslinger.

 

“I'm waitin’.” Hanzo thinks he could just walk away, but he knows McCree would once again go back to caging him with his arms where the older man's own would be pressing against his torso and unable to move. Finally, Hanzo sighs as his gaze moves back to the sword, mind recalling the memory from years ago.

 

“I once fought a boy named Genji. He was naive and ignorant, therefore, he had to be eliminated. I confronted him in this very room and slew him with that sword.” The story is quick and not very detailed, something that seems to upset McCree who frowns once the older man turns his attention back to the other.

 

“That's it? Come on, he had ta be more important than that.” Hanzo just scoffs.

 

“No, he wasn't.” The gunslinger shakes his head in disbelief before he points at the banner and sword as if they're living proof the person who died was someone worthy of attention.

 

“Ya really expect me ta believe ya killed this Genji just ‘cause he was stupid?” Hanzo opens his mouth to say that yes, he does indeed expect that particular scenario, but McCree won't have it. He lets out a warning growl that gets the desired effect of making the assassin's mouth snap shut even though the action happens so he can glare at the younger man. In the end, Hanzo lets out a defeated sigh and explains who the person was.

 

“Genji was my younger brother. He was a fool who did not take his position seriously and did whatever he felt like. His downfall was his own doing.” It's something the Shimada master still believes to this day, even after so many years have passed. If Genji had just listened more and stopped acting like a child, he never would have been forced to fight Hanzo and lose his life. But he did, and he only has himself to blame for making the older man resort to such drastic measures that he had only wanted to do as a final option. However, the elders didn't want to try and make Genji obey, they wanted him gone, so Hanzo did what he had to. He doesn't regret his actions and it appears as though McCree couldn't care less considering his next words.

 

“Then he had it comin’. Anyway, what say we go ta yer room and spend some time together? I'm rarin’ ta go.” The sudden drastic change in topic is a little surprising for the assassin, especially after all the trouble the younger man went through just to get Hanzo to tell him about Genji. But he gets over it quickly, schooling his expression back into something resembling disgust. Without a second thought, the Shimada master moves to leave the room with McCree hot on his heels. Neither look back at the banner and sword, even as a lone Sparrow flies in through the open doors and lands on the sheath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, it was either this or having Genji still be alive as the "mad dog" right hand man to Hanzo (which I like, don't get me wrong), but I feel like that's always the case when someone makes an AU where the brothers never fought and stayed with the clan. I'm sorry to the people who wanted Genji in this.


	5. Meet Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the fact this was posted on April Fool's day, nothing about this oneshot is a joke as I actually put time and effort into it.
> 
> Except maybe that title because I just thought it fit.

McCree sighed before taking another drag of his cigar, wondering how much longer he'd have to wait before the man currently screaming his head off would talk. The grunts have been torturing him for close to an hour now and he still hasn't told them where to find his boss. It seems Los Muertos has better underlings than one would think if it's taking so long to make one guy spill their secrets. McCree is about ready to just walk into the cell and shoot the guy, but he knows it'd just give him more work. Sure, it would annoy Jack, something the gunslinger is all too happy to do, but his boss would then send McCree to go get another gang member they can ‘interrogate’. He isn't looking to get saddled with more work, especially since the man is basically the only competent agent Talon seems to have. Their other investment, Widowmaker, left some odd years ago without anyone finding out until it was too late. No one seems to be able to find her, but McCree couldn't care less. He's just annoyed he's having to do most of the work, and the gunslinger can't wait for that to change.

 

McCree also can't wait for those grating screams to stop before he forgets the consequences of killing their only Los Muertos link. His saving grace comes in the form of a grunt telling the gunslinger that Jack is asking for him and wishes to speak with the man in his office. McCree grumbles under his breath, but he starts walking anyway just to get away from the infernal noises. His mood lightens just a bit when he's finally out of earshot, and the gunslinger finally lets his carefree smile show now that his will is no longer being tested. It stays all the way to Jack's office where he walks in to see not only the old man, but an unfamiliar (yet very attractive) face. McCree lets his eyes unashamedly roam over the stranger in the room who sneers when he notices the attention. It's enough to make the gunslinger grin, but his focus is soon elsewhere when Jack suddenly speaks.

 

“Christ Jesse, the least you can do is move a little faster.” McCree just scoffs, making sure to let out as much smoke as he can into the room.

 

“Stuff it old man, I'm here ain't I?” Jack gives a scoff of his own before he motions towards the other person in the room who hasn't moved or said anything.

 

“This is Hanzo Shimada. He'll be working with Talon from now on, so get used to seeing him.” Said man looks McCree over once before deciding he's not worth attention, his gaze moving to look at some files Jack had given him earlier. The loss of those eyes on the gunslinger makes him grin, and he moves closer to Hanzo so he can correct it.

 

“Howdy, darlin’. Sorry ta say I ain't never seen ya before. What say we get acquainted?” The assassin doesn't even spare McCree a glance as he responds with words dripping with disgust.

 

“Absolutely not. I have no desire to have any affiliations with someone so unsightly.” The reaction Hanzo gets is a chuckle, and while he's a little surprised that the other man didn't get offended like someone normally would, he still refuses to look.

 

“Ya say that now, but I can think of a few  _ activities  _ for us ta do. All ya gotta do is tell me where ya want me.” The older man feels his eyebrow tick in annoyance, and he finally decides to turn his attention to McCree who just brightens at the glare.

 

“Where I want you is far away from me. I have no intention of doing anything with you.” The gunslinger is about to reply with another flirty remark, but he's promptly cut off when Jack decides he's heard enough.

 

“You two can get out of my office if you're going to flirt with each other. Besides, you both have work to do.” McCree levels his boss with a glare, but he still follows Hanzo who briskly leaves the room. The gunslinger doesn't say anything for a time as they walk, and it appears the other man has no intention of giving him the time of day. They just continue to walk in silence with McCree following close behind until Hanzo appears to have reached his limit. Without warning, he turns on his heel to glare harshly at the younger man who won't stop smirking.

 

“Must you continuously follow me? Do you not have work of your own to do?” McCree shrugs, mind briefly flicking back to the guy being tortured for information. He knows someone will come tell him if they've gotten anything from him yet, so the gunslinger remains where he is as he breathes out another puff of smoke.

 

“Maybe. I'm more interested in figurin’ out if ya got what it takes ta give me a challenge.” The word seems to catch Hanzo's interest if the single raised eyebrow is any indication.

 

“What do you mean 'challenge’?” McCree takes that moment to softly grip the assassin's chin and make it so their faces are mere centimeters apart. Hanzo doesn't even flinch, just continues staring at the gunslinger and waiting for an explanation that the other is happy to provide. 

 

“I think ya know exactly what I mean, sweetheart. Care ta see if yer up ta par?” If he's being honest, McCree expects another show of disgust, and maybe a punch for his attitude. However, what he gets is a hand fisting into his shirt and pulling until their noses are touching, Hanzo's expression not changing in the slightest.

 

“The question is whether or not you will be able to keep up,  _ American.” _ Without another word, the older man lets go of McCree so he can walk away, not bothering to look back at the stunned still man. When the gunslinger finally comes back to himself, he can't help but let out a low whistle before smiling wide.

 

“Hot damn.” The smile stays on his face even after Hanzo disappears out of sight, and McCree can't help but wonder how soon they'll be able to figure out how much of a challenge the other will be. He hopes he won't have to wait for long and the gunslinger turns to walk back to his previous post before he ended up meeting someone as interesting as Hanzo.

 

Unfortunately, that chance doesn't come for some time, a couple of weeks of work being what keeps the two men from meeting in the bedroom. It's only when McCree finally thinks that he may neglect his duties and ignore Jack's orders does he finally get the chance to see if Hanzo is able to hold his interest. They've been put on a mission together to play bodyguard for a corrupt politician who provides resources for Talon. There have been threats of an assassination attempt, one Jack hopes to stop so they won't lose a valuable asset. McCree couldn't care less if the man dies or not, he's just hoping to get some alone time with Hanzo who's currently scouring the area in search of any suspicious people. The gunslinger has to stay with the politician who won't stop trying to order him around like he's some sort of lapdog. McCree ignores it for the most part, but he's close to pointing his gun at the asshole and threatening to blow his brains out if he doesn't shut up. Thankfully, he doesn't have to as his salvation walks through the door in the form of an omnic saying that the car has arrived. The most McCree will have to do from this point is ride in the car in front of the politician’s and act as a decoy where he won't have to interact with anyone.

 

He just feels sorry for Hanzo who will actually have to be in the same car as their asset until they reach their destination.

 

Something that goes about as smoothly as everyone thought it would, meaning not at all.

 

Halfway through the ride, the car McCree was in ended up losing two tires and the driver was dead after a knife flew through a break in the windshield. The gunslinger knew he was a sitting duck if he stayed inside the vehicle, but he unfortunately didn't know where the assassin was. That all changed thanks to Hanzo who took out his bow and started releasing arrows towards one of the rooftops. Now with the enemy's position out in the open, McCree got out of the car before moving to where he could use it as cover in case the assassin wanted to try and take him out before they did the politician. 

 

However, it seemed that cover wasn't needed since the moment Hanzo figured their asset was safe with the gunslinger, he started climbing a nearby building with little effort before taking off in the direction of the enemy assassin. McCree watched him go, not at all focusing on the politician cussing up a storm in the back of the car and demanding he be protected. Instead, he witnessed Hanzo fighting a silhouette on one of the rooftops and winning, if the enemy trying and failing to get their feet under them was any indication.

 

In the end, the older man took out the assassin, their asset was alive, and Jack was as impressed as he could be with the results. He gave them a day off to do whatever they wanted, something McCree didn't think would ever happen, but he was grateful for it nonetheless. This gave him a chance to finally get somewhere with Hanzo who he found cleaning his sword in the room he was provided with when he agreed to work with Talon. All of the blood was nearly gone, but McCree kept his gaze trained on the man who didn't bother looking up at the new visitor, not even when he spoke.

 

“Jack gave us a day off. Figured we could finally see if yer able ta back-up those bold words ya said a couple weeks ago.” Hanzo said nothing at first, just continued cleaning his sword until he was sure all of the blood was gone from the blade. Finally, he put it back in its sheath before he walked over to where McCree was standing in the doorway. The gunslinger didn't have any time to think as he was practically tossed onto the bed like he weighed nothing, Hanzo pinning him to the mattress within seconds as he smirked down at the other.

 

“I think you will find that I am more than capable of handling someone of your nature and skill, American. The question is whether or not you have what it takes to tame a dragon.” McCree could feel a shiver go up his spine in excitement, and he took the time to run his tongue over his lips before replying back with a smirk of his own.

 

“Try me, sugar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little did McCree know that Hanzo would then say April Fool's and toss McCree out of his room. Poor guy.


End file.
